


Forever Mine

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: This is all sorts of AU.   Enjoy :=)





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is all sorts of AU. Enjoy :=)

******

The first time had been after Jack came onboard, The Doctor had surprised her in her room, growled out something disparaging about ‘pretty boys’ and then had roughly, possessively, kissed her, his hands had been rough and bruising on her skin.

And Rose had loved every second of it.

But it had become something that they didn’t speak about during daylight hours (such as it was on the TARDIS) but, despite The Doctor’s seeming insistence on not talking about it, it had never stopped but continued night after night, even after he had regenerated.

But then something had changed. Not with him (aside from the obvious), but with her.

They had first noticed something during the encounter with the werewolf at Torchwood House. When the being’s host had declared that there was something _‘of the wolf’_ in her. Then, later, during the events at Canary Wharf, the Cult of Skaro had indentified her as ‘The Moment’.

After that, when in Pompaii with Donna, the oracles had identified her as the Bad Wolf. Then the Ood had spoken of the ‘Valiant Child’. And when Jenny had thrown herself in front a bullet to save The Doctor, the bullet had somehow disintegrated as it had hit her at the same moment that Rose had grabbed her arm 

Following that, during the events in The Library, River Song had looked at her with something that could only be described as envy. Later, during the Year That Never Was, when The Master had taken over the Earth, as she, Jenny, and Martha walked the earth, she noticed that she didn’t age a day during the entire span of the year, but had ignored it as time reset and all the horrors had been erased.

Then, when Earth had been stolen by the Daleks, the energy surge from The Doctor’s spare hand had seemed to awaken something in her; suddenly the workings of the TARDIS came as easily to her as tying her shoes.

Returning the stolen planets had been downright childishly simple.

After that, after returning Jackie and Pete to the other universe and Martha and Donna back home, The Doctor had run a battery of tests on her, finding that she’d grown a second heart, that the knowledge now surging through her head should have been killing her but wasn’t, that she was no longer Human anymore, but something…else, something that was neither Human nor Time Lord.

And as the Time Lords returned to try and implement their Final Sanction, they had visibly shivered in clear terror at the sight of her, but all of that paled in comparison to having to watch The Doctor die again to save Jenny from a fatal dose of radiation. But Rose would cherish the moment when he’d whispered those three little words in her ear before he regenerated again.

The new Doctor, all floppy hair and bowties, had been more energetic and with him there had been new adventures and new companions. Amy and Rory, the return of River Song, Madam Vastra and Paternoster Gang, the threat of the Silence, and the Second Big Bang.

After that, after Amy and Rory had been trapped in the past, there had been Clara Oswald, who had become a dear friend to both Rose and Jenny. Then had come the threat to The Doctor’s timestream, and his tomb on Trenzelore, where Rose had flung herself into The Doctor’s personal timeline, spreading echoes of herself through time and space.

Then there had been their encounter with the War Doctor and finally the revelation of she, Rose Tyler, shop girl from 21st century London, was somehow the embodiment of a destructive weapon, the very weapon that had summoned three versions of The Doctor to save Galiffray.

Following that, they had finally reached Trenzelore, and despite sending both Jenny and Clara away, Rose had stayed be The Doctor’s side as all his enemies laid siege to the planet. For eight hundred years she fought by his side, forever young as he aged, and finally, as the end neared, as Clara and Jenny returned, Rose had stared at the crack in the wall and had managed to convince the Time Lords to leave, but not before granting The Doctor a new set of regenerations.

The new Doctor reminded her of her first Doctor, all cross and rude (the accent helped) but he loved her all the same, even through the return of The Master—now calling herself ‘Missy’--and the revelation that she was the fabled Hybrid, the one thing that both the Time Lords and the Daleks feared, and when he had been forced to erase all his memories of Clara, she had held onto her own memories of her in silence,

Then had Missy returned, now imprisoned in a vault and Rose remained by The Doctor’s side over the centuries as they traveled again with Bill, and finally faced down Saxon again the Cybermen, and Rose had been tickled to meet the First Doctor, even as she knew that it meant that her Doctor would regenerate again.

And then it had happened, The Doctor regenerated once more…

******

“Rose?”

The Doctor, the new _female_ Doctor hovered in the door to the library uncertainly. She was still wearing her predecessor’s tattered clothing and idly scuffed the floor with a boot that was several sizes too big

“Are…are you…OK?” she asked hesitantly “you know, with…,” she gestured to her form “…this?”

Rose set down her book and patted the couch

“C’mere,” she invited

The Doctor cautiously sat down, as if afraid that couch would bite her. Reaching up, Rose cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss, pulling away, she smiled spftly

“You will _always_ be my Doctor” she breathed

“Oh Rose” The Doctor sighed happily, pulling her close…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
